fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame IV Chapters
There are 12 chapters on the game. This is based on a Fan-Translation Patch: Chapters *Chapter 0 - Prologue 咲き触れ / First Blossoms Characters: Misaki Asou, Madoka Tsukimori Playable Character: Madoka Misaki Asou and Madoka Tsukimori have traveled to Rougetsu Island after the death of their childhood friend's Tomoe Nanamura and Marie Shinomiya who died under mysterious circumstances in hopes that they can avoid suffering their same fate by finding clues to their past. All four of the girls once lived on the now abandoned island yet have no memory of their time there. Misaki mentions that they were part of a group of 5 girls that were kidnapped at one point in the past. Madoka suffers a traumatic flashback and suddenly finds herself separated from Misaki then begins to wander the dark corridors of Rougetsu Hall in search of her friend. Eventually, Madoka finds her way to the Kunihiko Asuo Museum where she discovers the Camera Obscura of Doctor Asuo. The first Hozuki Doll can also be found here. *Chapter 1 音連れ / Out of Tune Characters: Madoka Tsukimori, Ruka Minazuki Playable Character: Ruka This chapter opens with Ruka Minazuki playing an old melody on the piano as she collects her thoughts about traveling to Rougetsu Island. Ruka reaffirms that she also has no memories of her childhood, the island, her father, or being kidnapped much like the other four girls. Yet she does recall one faint melody and, when she plays this melody, Ruka remembers seeing a masked woman dancing erratically in a ceremony. Despite her mother's warning not to go back, Ruka arrives on the island resolved to to meet up with her friends, Misaki and Madoka, in search of answers to their pasts and the mysterious deaths of their two friends. Yet upon arriving, she finds no trace of them except a series of notes left by Madoka in Rougetsu Hall. Ruka makes her way to the Kunihiko Asuo Museum and finds a newspaper article which describes how all of the islanders were found dead or missing by a boat captain; the islanders seemed to have died from a mass epidemic "found in a horrific state with their hands covering their faces" and some with "their necks twisted unnaturally". Ruka also finds a note left by Dr. Asuo which first mentions the Rougetsu Kagura Dance Ritual and picks up the Camera Obscura. The chapter ends when Ruka finds that Madoka has bloomed and become a ghost. *Chapter 2 共鳴 / Resonance Characters: Misaki Asou, Madoka Tsukimori Playable Character: Misaki The Chapter begins with Misaki remembering looking at her face in a mirror and then recoiling in horror as her face suddenly distorts. A woman appears in the reflection telling her to come back to Rougetsu Island. When the memory fades, Misaki finds herself deeper inside Rougetsu Hall holding her version of the Camera Obscura (which is a prototype entrusted to her family that she brought with her to the island) and Madoka is nowhere in sight. Upon exploring the Kunihiko Asuo Museum in search of Madoka, Misaki finds a black mask fragment and an inquiry that speaks about the Mask of the Lunar Eclipse and the disaster known as The Day Without Suffering. In her search, she finds Madoka's old room and the violent spirit of her childhood tormentor, Ayako Haibara. The chapter ends with Misaki having another vision of her childhood friend whom she has forgotten. *Chapter 3 忘日 / Forgotten Day Characters: Choushiro Kirishima You Haibara Playable Character: Choushiro Kirishima After traveling to Rougetsu island at the request of Sayaka Minazuki to save her daughter Ruka, Choushiro arrives on the island to find her and explore reports that You Haibara, who originally kidnapped the five girls then escaped, has been spotted on the island. Choushiro is equipped with the Spirit Stone Flashlight to fend off vengeful ghosts as he wanders through Hiabara Hospital where he learns more about Luna Sedata Syndrome and the barbaric experiments Director Shigeto Haibara was performing in his efforts to find a cure for the disease. He also finds a brochure for the Kagura Dance Festival realizing that today is the anniversary of the last Festival held 10 years ago that caused the islanders to disappear and die mysteriously. The chapter ends with Choushiro having a flashback of the moment when he found the 5 missing girls in a ceremonial chamber in the basement of the hospital. *Chapter 4 空身 / Empty Vessel Characters: Ruka Minazuki Playable Character: Ruka *Chapter 5 双面 / The Masked Pair *Chapter 6 月守歌 / Tsukimori Song *Chapter 7 無苦 / Without Suffering *Chapter 8 朔夜 / Sakuya *Chapter 9 帰来迎 / Ceremony of Passage *Chapter 10 殘桜 / Lingering Cherry Blossoms *Chapter 11 月蝕 / Lunar Eclipse *Final Chapter 零域 / Zero Stage Category:Fatal Frame IV